Dead tekken
by jannbusa
Summary: another misc between dead or alive and tekken
1. Chapter 1

This story is a misc between everyone's favorite two fighting games

This story is a misc between everyone's favorite two fighting games.

Oh and if u like it or want to give me advice then review it and I will add a second chapter.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Kasumi ran threw a jungle jumping in between both trees heading for her home town. She looked forward as she noticed that the exit to the jungle was almost out. She smiled reaching the entrance to her ninja home. Suddenly she got out of the forest.

She stopped hearing a loud roar. She looked behind her looking in curiosity. Suddenly Tanya's panda ran forward for her! He clawed at her as Kasumi did a back flip dodging! The panda got on his hind legs.

Tanya jumped off his back as she looked at Kasumi smiling. Kasumi got into a fighting pose. The panda and Tanya both got into there fighting poses. Kasumi looked at them angrily as she suddenly jumped forward! She kicked for Tanya! Tanya quickly gripped onto her foot spinning it around as Kasumi spun threw the air! She landed on all four's.

Kasumi looked up as she suddenly jumped away dodging the Panda's claws! Kasumi ran up the panda's arm as she kicked into it's face throwing it back! Kasumi landed on her feet! She suddenly looked behind her as Tanya gripped onto her head spinning her around as she threw her for the panda! Kasumi flew to the side as suddenly the panda punched her stomach as she was thrown back! Tanya kicked her into the air! Kasumi flew up!

Tanya's panda jumped up for Kasumi! The panda roared his loudest. Kasumi pulled her arms in front of her head trying to block! The panda threw his arms forward as suddenly something kicked his arm away!

Kasumi landed on her feet looking up in curiosity as Tanya and her panda looked up also. They all looked up as suddenly Helena jumped onto the ground next to Kasumi. Kasumi smiled seeing her friend.

Helena then swiped her arms in circles landing in a fighting pose! Kasumi did the same. Tanya and the panda swung there arms in synchronize landing on one leg and a fists out.

They both looked at each other angrily. Suddenly Kasumi disappeared into flower pedals as she suddenly appeared behind Tanya throwing her forward! Tanya flung forward as Helena smacked her flat hands onto her back! Helena then looked up as she did a long back flip!

She landed on top of a jungle tree as suddenly Tanya's panda smacked his claws into the tree slicing it clean! Helena breathed out in fear as suddenly the tree started to fall. Helena then jumped off!

Helena looked at the panda as she swiped away it's claws! She then kicked up throwing the Panda back! Kasumi gripped onto Tanya's arm spinning her in circles as she let go Tanya smacked into her Panda! They both fell to the ground as they lookedup Kasumi swiped a kick for them! Tanya jumped up dodging the kick as her panda was thrown back! Tanya ran forward for Kasumi!

She ducked under Kasumi's kick gripping onto it about to spin her as suddenly Helena swiped her stomach! Tanya flew away! Kasumi then disappeared into pedals. Kasumi appeared over the fallen jungle tree as she then disappeared as did the tree! Tanya and the Panda looked around for Kasumi.

Kasumi appeared above them as she let go of the tree! The tree fell down tumbling for Tanya and her panda. They both dove away barely dodging as Helena suddenly kicked into both of them throwing them back to the tree! The panda groaned! Kasumi appeared next to Helena.

The two smirked at there victory as they ran forward for the two! Tanya and her panda barely started getting up as they looked forward suddenly Kasumi and Helena jumped for them! They both did a quick back flip jumping over the fallen tree. Suddenly Raven jumped over the tree as he kicked both legs into Kasumi and Helena's face! tHey both where thrown back as they quickly jumped up looking at the new enemy.

Raven swung his arms around in punches as he jumped up doing a quick kick in the air. He landed on his feet looking at them in his fighting pose. Kasumi and Helena looked at each other then back at the three enemy's. Kasumi suddenly disappeared as Helena did some quick back flips! Helena flipped out of the jungle as she looked up suddenly Raven kicked into her face! Helena flew back as Tanya jumped over her. Tanya looked behind her as she kicked into Helena's back throwing her forward!

Kasumi suddenly appeared in front of her kicking into her stomach throwing her back! Tanya flew back as Kasumi looked behind her. Helena's arm was gripped onto bye Raven as Raven threw her up! Helena flipped threw the air as she suddenly landed on the gate to Kasumi's village. Helena looked down seeing Kasumi fight against everyone.

Kasumi kicked Raven away as she ducked under Tanya's panda's swipe suddenly kicking his arm pit as the panda groaned Kasumi jumped up throwing the panda away with a hard kick! She then looked forward as Tanya blocked her kick. Tanya then punched into her face throwing her back as Tanya then threw her into the sky! Kasumi flew up to the top of the gate!

"Oh shit!" Helena shouted as she ran away from Kasumi on top of the gate but suddenly Kasumi crashed into her! The two flew back as they smacked onto a roof of someone house in the village! "Oof!" They both groaned! The two slowly got up.

They looked around for the people Suddenly Tanya and Raven jumped onto the gate! They looked around till they saw Kasumi and Helena! They jumped off the gate onto the houses. Suddenly the gate was exploited as Tanya's panda raged threw the village till he caught up to Kasumi and Helena! Helena looked at Raven and Tanya! She ran to them as she kicked threw Tanya but ducked under Raven's punch as she bent down gripping onto his foot she jumped forward throwing her arm up! Suddenly Raven jumped up smacking onto his stomach!

Kasumi looked at the panda as she ducked under a swipe but suddenly the panda kicked into her stomach! Kasumi flew back as she smacked into Helena! They both fell of the roof as Suddenly Kasumi stabbed her kunai into the house as she grabbed onto Helena's hand flinging her back to the roof!

The panda jumped off the roof. Helena suddenly faught against Tanya as she suddenly gripped onto her wrist spinning it around she kicked into her stomach throwing her away! Kasumi looked behind her as she suddenly jumped onto the roof pushing Helena out of the way as she suddenly appeared into pedals disappearing. Suddenly a tree smacked threw the pedals. Kasumi appeared on the other side of the house next to Helena. They both looked forward as suddenly the tree pierced the house apart pulling it apart! Tanya and Raven smiled as they both ran forward as there part of the house fell down! Tanya jumped forward as Raven followed after her.

Kasumi disappeared into pedals as she appeared in front of Tanya punching her in the face. Tanya was thrown back as Raven gripped onto her arm as he swung around throwing her forward. Tanya flew forward as she kicked threw Kasumi. Kasumi flew back as Helena saw her fly away. Helena ran forward as she quickly blocked a punch swiping a shuto into Tanya's stomach! Tanya bent down in pain as Helena suddenly threw a high kick! Tanya flew back threw the air about to fall of the house.

Suddenly her panda jumped up gripping onto her. He jumped up as they both landed on the roof. The panda let her down as Raven jumped over them both. Raven ducked under a kick as he threw a kick into Helena's face! Kasumi ran in front of her friend as she jumped up snapping on leg out! Raven blocked the kick with his knee as they both jumped up blocking each others kicks! Kasumi then did a back hand spring as she smacked her kick into Ravens head throwing him to the ground! Kasumi landed as Raven smacked into the ground as Kasumi gripped onto his foot as she spun around she threw Raven into the air as she let go he flew down smacking into the panda. Tanya ran over them both.

She ran up to them as she threw a couple punches for Kasumi! Kasumi did quick back flips barely dodging both of them. Kasumi kept going till she was next to Helena! Tanya stopped punching as suddenly Raven jumped over her kicking into both there faces. They flew back to the edge of the roof! Kasumi grunted in pain as Helena grunted also as her head was tilted of the roof.

Helena looked up as suddenly the Panda ran up to them. He roared as he pulled up his paw! He threw his paw to the roof! Suddenly the roof jumped off the house with his strength. Kasumi and Helena suddenly jumped up into the air as the roof spun. Suddenly the roof smacked into the ground. Helena slowly got to her feet. As Kasumi jumped up running forward. Raven, Tanya, and Tanya's panda jumped to the ground. They all ran forward for her. Kasumi flipped over Tanya as she kicked into the Panda's stomach she spun around punching for Tanya. Tanya gripped onto her fist.

Tanya spun around forcing them to back to back. She smiled looking at Helena as she suddenly pulled one foot back as it punched into Kasumi's legs! Kasumi was thrown up as she flipped over Tanya. Kasumi flew forward as she suddenly smacked into Helena. They both tumbled to the ground as Raven and Tanya's panda ran forward with Tanya behind them.

They ran forward heading straight for Helena and Kasumi. Suddenly Hayabusa jumped down from the sky in front of them! He pulled his sword out pointing it out to Raven Tanya and Tanya's panda.

Helena and Kasumi got up slowly behind him as they saw the people run to them. Tanya smiled as she jumped into the air! She clenched her fists as she did a quick flip as she landed in front of Hayabusa. She ducked under his sword as she jumped up kicking his stomach. Hayabusa was pushed backwards as Kasumi gripped onto him. Helena ran forward as she quickly swiped threw each of them.

Kasumi looked down at Hayabusa. "Give me one of you're swords." Kasumi told as Hayabusa pulled a sword out pulling it to Kasumi. Kasumi caught as they both jumped up running forward. Kasumi spun the sword in her hands as she suddenly swiped for Raven! Raven suddenly ducked under the swipe as Kasumi looked to Helena.

"Helena sword!" Kasumi told as she threw the sword in the air. Helena quickly gripped onto the sword as she spun it in her hands spinning the sword for Tanya. Tanya did a barrel roll in the air as Helena pulled out the handle as she punched into Tnaya! Tanya flew back as she crashed threw a ninja stand with the owner running away. Tanya hit the wood as suddenly two psais hit the ground next to her. Tanya smiled as she gripped onto them running forward pulling them in her hands.

She ran back in the crowd. She blocked one of Helena's swipes as she jumped up kicking into her stomach! She threw her back. Helena tumbled back. Tanya suddenly blocked a swipe from Hayabusa. Hayabusa jumped up as he kicked into Tanya. Tanya flew back as she crashed into Raven. Raven flew back as he fell back seeing the stand too. He smiled as he ran forward. He gripped onto a sword racing forward. He swiped threw Helena's sword as Helena quickly ducked her head as the sword flew over her head suddenly cutting off her ponytail!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Review if u want the next chapter oh but if u want to read the entire story u need to kepp reviewing but hope u liked it


	2. Chapter 2 start over my bad

Oh my gosh I'm such an idiot why didn't you guys tell me that there was no Tanya in tekken and who the hell is the panda? Oh and u guys said you liked the fight when the only person you knew from tekken was raven agh ok well I thought Tanya was the name of ling xiaoyu and does she even have a panda?!

AND THE PANDA'S NOT EVEN HER'S WTF guys ok as you can tell I am barely starting to get into this game gosh now I feel really dumb.

Ok wait I call a restart now that I actually know something about tekken.

Kasumi ran threw the forest with the sounds of bullet shots behind her! She ducked as she ran and teleported from branch to branch heading to her ninja village for safety. She saw the exit to the jungle and in joy ran out of it. Suddenly raven jumped down in front of her blocking her way.

Raven waved of the other agents and clicked on his ear saying, "I have the target, how do I proceed?"

"destroy her." The voice told back.

He nodded in agreement getting into a fighting pose. Kasumi did the same with an angry face not ready to die. He ran forward as he punched for her. She quickly teleported behind him making him run into flower pedals, as she kicked into his back throwing him to the ground. She turned around running for her village. Suddenly xiaoyu jumped in front of her. She punched into Kasumi's gut making her bend over as she did a high kick turning her body with her back facing Kasumi. Kasumi got hit by the kick flying up into the air as Raven jumped up punching into her back throwing her to the ground.

Kasumi hit the ground losing all her air but she heard a loud "Hiya!" She looked behind her seeing Ling jumping into the air about to land on her. Kasumi rolled to the side rolling onto her back as she did a back handspring landing swiftly. Raven ran forward punching for her face as she ducked swiping her flat hand into his gut, but Raven caught it spinning her around as he threw her over his shoulder making her smack into the ground. He let go of her arm as he did a high kick about to smash into Kasumi's rib cage. Kasumi rolled to the side slowly getting to her feat but was quickly kicked by xiaoyu. She stepped forward in pain barely catching herself.

Raven was about to punch into her face giving her the final blow but a hand quickly grabbed it as it rolled its calf onto its elbow jumping up throwing him onto the ground. The girl looked up showing it was Helena. Xiaoyu saw the opening and ran for Kasumi but Helena gently pushed kasumi out of the way as she smacked a kick into Xiaoyu's face throwing her to the ground.

Helena turned to Kasumi. "Can you fight." Helena asked urgently.

Kasumi took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then opened them with anger in her eyes. "Yes."

Helena nodded as she turned around seeing raven do a front flip landing on one foot kicking into Helena's stomach he than did a back hand spring throwing her into the air as she flew out of the jungle landing inches away from the huge wooden wall guarding the village.

She quickly got up and ran back into battle. Kasumi teleported behind raven spinning a hard kick into his back forcing him to roll on the ground. Xiaoyu tried to punch for Kasumi but kasumi did a back flip landing on xiaoyu's shoulders and quickly did a front flip throwing xiaoyu into the ground. Kasumi rolled onto her back jumping off it to her feat.

Raven quickly ran forward throwing a chicken kick that Kasumi stepped back barely dodging than he threw a punch Kasumi grabbed stabbing her fingers into a pressure point on his side than spun him around as Helena did a high kick throwing him to the ground.

Xiaoyu ran forward punching into Helena's gut doing a side kick flip where she was sideways in the air. She kicked into Helena's face making her step back Helena quickly got ready to fight as Xiaoyu kicked Helena kicked back pushing the leg away.

Xiaoyu punched as Helena shoved it away but xiaoyu did a chicken kick kicking into her gut. Kasumi grabbed onto Raven who was still on the ground she did a front handspring over him. She threw him over her back as he rolled on the ground swiping xiaoyu's feat from under her. This made xiaoyu face plant into the ground.

Helena looked down at her as she raised a high kick grabbing onto her leg as Xiaoyu took a deep breathe in fear. Suddenly Helena let go as her leg swung down. Suddenly something grabbed her leg and it spun around throwing her away. As Helena smacked into a tree forcing a loud groan of pain.

The thing that threw her leg suddenly made a loud roar! It was panda, she got on all fours growling at Kasumi. Kasumi looked confused. Panda ran forward as it swiped for Kasumi's head Kasumi ducked under it as she curved her spine throwing a kick into Panda's face. Panda stepped back blinking confused of what just hit her.

Kasumi did a front flip landing on one foot kicking the other heal down into the Panda's shoulder. It forced the panda down to its side but it quickly stood up ignoring the pain. Kasumi threw a punch scared of its claws as the panda grabbed it throwing her away. Kasumi rolled on the ground she looked up seeing both Raven and Xiaoyu angry. She jumped up to her feat blocking Ravens punch swiping a kick for Xiaoyu, but Xiaoyu quickly ducked blocking another Kasumi kick but Kasumi just did a back flip off her hand, trying to kick Raven but Raven stepped back dodging as he threw one steady punch straight into her spine.

Kasumi jolted up with her eyes wide. But Panda looked at a tree as she smacked her claws into it. It threw the stump off clean. It fell heading straight for Kasumi. Xiaoyu and Raven just jumped away. But Kasumi was still in pain from the punch. The tree groaned as it fell with the bark trying to reject the fact that they where falling.

Kasumi turned around in fear, Helena quickly tackled Kasumi out of the way. Helena did a somersault away form Kasumi throwing a kick into Xiaoyu. Raven punched for her but she ducked under it throwing a shito into his stomach kicking her shin into his head. Raven stepped back in pain. But quickly ran forward punching into her gut.

Kasumi looked at the tree and smiled and shouted, "Helena!" Kasumi shouted as Helena turned to her. Kasumi did an ariel onto the tree as she gripped both hands onto it. Helena nodded as she did many back handsprings moving away from Raven and Xiaoyu but the two chased after her. Helena jumped into a kick on her last handspring kicking into Xiaoyu's gut throwing her back as she slammed a kick into raven's face. They both backed up.

Kasumi suddenly disappeared as did the tree. Kasumi moved so she was standing and kicked off the tree forcing it down faster. They both appeared over Raven and Xiaoyu. Raven and Xiaoyu quickly ran out to safety. But Panda quickly grabbed the tree. She roared in fury as Kasumi and Helena looked at each other, in fear.

Panda threw the huge tree at them. Kasumi quickly hugged Helena as the two disappeared they both landed on the gate. Kasumi and Helena breathed out scared at how close they where to death. But Panda quickly ran out grabbing the tree off the ground and spun around. She threw the tree at the wooden gate Kasumi and Helena stood on.

The wood suddenly gave way as the two started to fall back. They both screamed as Kasumi looked to a roof as she teleported. She landed safely, but didn't remember about Helena! She quickly turned around to Helena who was about to be smashed by the gate. But suddenly a dark figure grabbed her right before she hit the ground. The two hit the roof next to Kasumi. They both groaned as they stood up. The person who saved her was Hayabusa. He smiled at Kasumi but looked forward seeing the gate fall down.

One of the long logs smacked into the roof they where standing on. The roof shook as they all stumbled backwards. But on the log the three fighters ran up it. Raven did a long front flip landing swiftly while Xiaoyu did a long barrel roll landing on the roof with the Panda doing an ariel.

They looked up at the three fighters in fighting poses. Hayabusa Kasumi and Helena did the same.

Ok sorry I had to start over because of my stupidity but yeah review to get next chapter


End file.
